youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SSSniperWolf
Alia Shelesh (born October 22, 1992 25 England), known on YouTube as SSSniperWolf, is an American female YouTube gamer. Her pseudonym is inspired by Sniper Wolf, one of the primary antagonists and bosses of Metal Gear Solid. She collaborates with other YouTubers often and is one of the most famous female YouTubers in rankings. Her YouTube channel is currently at 10 million subscribers and 2 billion video views. Having originally started her YouTube career as a gaming channel, notably with her Overwatch Let's Plays, since 2018 the majority of the content on her channel has been reaction videos. She is the biggest female gamer with the largest following throughout social media and YouTube. She used to live stream on twitch, but now live streams gaming on YouTube. Games Played * Overwatch * Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 * Call of Duty World War II * Destiny * Far Cry Primal * Fortnite: Battle Royale * Grand Theft Auto Online * Halo 5: Guardians * Happy Wheels * Huniepop * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain * Playerunknown's Battlegrounds * slither.io * Tales From The Borderlands * Tom Clancy's The Division * Call of Duty Trivia * SSSniperWolf was featured in the 2017 YouTube Rewind * SSSniperWolf competed in the Fortnite ProAM celebrity tounament * SSSniperWolf had her own resale business before making YouTube videos * She has competed in numerous gaming tournaments from DOOM to Call of Duty Controversies * In November 2013 SSSniperWolf notoriously taken down two videos from GCXBU "The Truth of SSSniperWolf" and "Exposing SSSniperWolf" during his Thanksgiving family vacation to the Bahamas. * In October 2015 SSSniperWolf posted a video claiming that GirlGoneGamer faked the footage in her Call of Duty Let's Plays, going so far as to post a video (since set to private) claiming to expose GirlGoneGamer. * On 10th August 2016 SSSniperWolf was sued by Engimahood as she publicly exposed his real name and slanders him as a sex offender. * Several Overwatch players have accused SSSniperwolf of toxic behavior in matches, to the point of being notorious within the Overwatch community. * On July 2017 SSSniperWolf got exposed by Faze Censor. Mister Sausage and SSSniperWolf are accusing him for fake text messages. However, Censor went to Verizon and retrieved his old text messages with SSSniperWolf. Then, she violently threatens to sue Faze Censor for the old text messages Faze Censor received from Verizon. * On 11th March 2018 it was announced SSSniperWolf would be appearing on the following week's Good Mythical Morning, but when the announce video received a high level of dislikes and drew a lot of comments from people who weren't being their mythical best her appearance was cancelled and the announce video was deleted from the channel. Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top Ten Female Gamers on YouTube SSSniperWolf was ranked third in this episode. List Of Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: January 9, 2015. *2 million subscribers: December 18, 2015. *3 million subscribers: June 29, 2016. *4 million subscribers: December 3, 2016. *5 million subscribers: April 18, 2017. *6 million subscribers: July 19, 2017. *7 million subscribers: December 17, 2017. *8 million subscribers: March 3, 2018. *9 million subscribers: May 19, 2018 *10 million subscribers: July 4, 2018 Other channels Lia set up a second channel, LittleLiaWolf, in June 2014, that showcased arts & crafts, baking and hauls. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views